


luv me like you do

by yyvonnee



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Burgers - Freeform, Carl's Jr, Comedy, Falling In Love, Fluff, Justin Bieber's house, Kisses, Love, M/M, Music, Romance, Songs, mall, park, present, relationship, romantic movies, sporty cars, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyvonnee/pseuds/yyvonnee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin Bieber falls in love with a boy, out of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	luv me like you do

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys. sorry if i haven't updated in a long time. it's that during that time i had an awful writer's block. now, it looks like i've finally managed to get a story out which took a lot of work tbh. it's not the best though, just beware. also, i'm more than happy to allow constructive criticism. so if you have any suggestions please leave a comment below. 
> 
> now that i've gotten my writer's stall up and going, i might be posting a couple more stories before long. enjoy in the meantime. XD

I didn’t know how this happened, only that I knew it really happened. And I also truly had feelings for this boy. To be honest, I really did like him, I really did. Before you judge me on my tastes of boys, though, let me say something first. I didn’t choose to develop feelings for boys, not any one of them, even this guy in question. It just sort of… coincided with my life. In fact, the whole phenomenon appeared to be quite the opposite, way back when. I dated this petite girl named Selena Gomez and to be honest, we had a pretty good thing going. Until Selena’s protective father decided I wasn’t good enough for his daughter, which resulted in her breaking up with me. Due to that, I felt as if I’d been run over by a truck. Miraculously, all my problems were resolved not too soon and suddenly, I found myself thinking boys were the best things in the world. In spite of this, I started dating many boys, in particular, one I sensed a connection to. Believe me, I didn’t know what I was doing back then, not to mention what the consequences of my actions were.  
Now, I’m going to tell you about my first encounter with the boy who specially contributed to my life…

 

That day, I was getting ready up in my room. It was going to be my very first date with a boy I met from beyond my sanctuary. 

Let me get a few things straight. This boy, as mentioned previously, is actually a friend of mine - it has amounted to more than that nevertheless - and a good one at that. He’s loyal, smart, kind and funny. When I first met him, it was all friendly atmosphere and I knew immediately we’ll have a great time together. Quite a few things I’ve learnt about him are… His name’s Brad; this is the most basic statement, I know. He’s only nineteen (same as me!) and has a lot of serious but passionate interests. For one thing, he loves heavy metal music. Considering that one time he had told me his life goal was to track down Metallica and inquiry for their autographs. Not to mention he already attended all their concerts and currently owns a shelf of their albums back in his place. I could add here he likes my songs too, in spite of the fact that I’m also a singer. 

Another thing he’s really passionate about is drawing. In fact, his room is decorated by a gallery of his artworks. They’re self-made and fascinating. Some of them depict the  
Metallica group, obviously, and I have to admit, the way he draws… he’s like an artist!

Other areas he is keen in are ones that I’m not going into detail about but helpfully make a definite list; he likes all types of music although he prefers his top favourites more often than not. As well as listening to music, he watches movies too. His favourite one is Kung Fu Panda 2. His favourite food is Milo. His best subject was P.E. Out of all the sports, he said he favours football. This is the last item… In his spare time, he hangs out with friends at a secret hangout or somewhere pleasant. This is all you need to know about him, as he comes into the story pretty often. 

Since I was going on a date, I decided I wanted to look flattening not necessarily eye-catching. I could save my world tour clothes for next time... No need to waste the potential of wearing it out. After some debating with myself, I finally decided on a large shirt featuring a heart with two people below it (perfect for a love-fest!) and baggy light-brown pants.  
Just as I was dissecting my hair, the doorbell rang. 

I made a beeline for the door, heart pumping vigorously. For all I knew, it could be my date arriving promptly and ready to pick me up.

“That’s alright, mum,” I sent her a dazzling smile - I liked to flash my signature smile at intervals - just as she was getting up. After my call, she sat back down. 

“Hey.” I opened the door and indeed, it was Brad. He looked stunning as usual. He was wearing a shirt featuring the Metallica group members and it was covered by his leather jacket. His hair, on the contrary, looked greasy and his eyes were sparkling with excitement. 

“You look great,” he smiled. 

“Cheers. You look strikingly cool.” I answered. “I gotta go and finish and then I’ll meet you back here in ten.”

“Sure”

I rushed upstairs to my ‘hot’ bedroom and busied around. After donning a woolly poncho and gelling my hair, I was ready. Not before briefly checking my reflection. I grabbed a brown paper bag sitting on my bedside and rushed out. 

“You’re here,” Brad noted rather rhythmically. That was one of the characteristics I liked about him. He was able to rhyme and make up songs. 

I nodded, breathless. I glanced in the kitchen to find my mother reading. “Mum, I’m leaving.” At my words, she merely looked up and before I knew it, she was in front of me. 

Suddenly, she hugged me so tightly I could hardly breathe. 

“Oh, sweetie!” she cried. “I’m going to miss you.”

“Mum, I’ll only be gone for a few hours.” I gave in to the embrace. 

“I know, but anything could happen to you.” She began kissing me everywhere on the face. It was embarrassing to be caressed by your mother in front of your boyfriend. (I don’t know if I should call him my boyfriend yet. But we were on a date right now. So yeah.) Meanwhile, Brad stood there with a mesmerised look on his face. “You’re my responsibility and after the other has gone aboard… well, things have been tough.” Tears dried into my hair and sniffling could be faintly heard. 

After much tugging and pulling, Brad and I set off towards his car with mum at the windows teary-eyed. 

 

“Wow, is this really your car?” I asked incredulously. I admired the red gleaming car with its rich tyres and compatible features. 

“Yeah, it’s mine. Dad lent it to me for this trip.” 

What I didn’t admit was I was rich and could afford a sporty car like his. Not to mention a lot of merchandise. But it would sound like I was being full of myself and after all, I wanted to leave a stunning impression, so all I said was “Cool”

We got in the car then and Brad backed out of the drive slowly. 

Once we were on the highway, he started talking. “Tell me, man, what’s so special with the brown paper bag”

“Oh!” I exclaimed

“I caught you clutching it the whole way like it’s your baby or something.” He cast a wary glance at the item.

“Umm… it’s a surprise.” 

“Why not tell me?” he pressed

“It’s sort of… something that ought to be revealed at the right time.” I plan to give it to him at the end of the day. 

“Fair enough.” Silence again. He didn’t question me again, not until we arrived at an intersection. “So what will it be? Turn off left/right or keep going?” 

“Keep going.” The absurdity of his question hit me, but I didn’t have time for that. 

The rest of the car ride continued in this manner. Although Brad had turned on the radio station (a replay of a Metallica song came on, which caused him to begin singing along), we didn’t speak much.

Finally, we pulled into the lot of a gigantic mall. Just as Brad killed the engine, I tried to figure out a location for Brad’s present. After much debating, I nestled it under the seat.

Our plan for the day, as we had been discussing, would be to watch a movie followed by a romantic feast and then something enjoyable later on. 

We also discussed many things on the way to the theatre. 

We laughed so hard at one of Brad’s joke it resulted in us clutching our sides in our laughter. 

A woman nearby shot us a dirty look. 

Now that’s life. I thought dreamily. 

By the time we entered the theatre and bought our tickets and snacks, I was feeling a bit tipsy. I could tell Brad was too. When we calmed down, we let the man check our tickets before proceeding through. 

The both of us agreed on a romantic movie because we thought it would revitalise the love spirit. It was a little while before the actual film started, what with fertile commercials and such.

For the next an hour and a half, Brad and I were totally immersed in our love-sitcom. At random intervals, we would burst out laughing like we were on drugs and it would last a prolonged time that the people around us would be throwing us dirty looks and shushing us. Between all of this, we would also perform crazy stunts that practically drew everyone’s attention. It wasn’t that we wanted to, we were just hyped-up. We would be laughing so hard that one of us - or both - accidentally knocked over his nourishments to the ground or even better, spilt them onto the person on the next side. During our laugh-fest, we would kick the chairs in front, manoeuvre our seat functions (rock them back and forth) and annoy our fellow movie mates. Once, Brad tried to dump the contents of his Coca-Cola onto a poor man’s head! We were having the time of our lives; I didn’t think I’d laughed the hardest before. 

However, because many people were complaining, an usher threatened - yes, threatened - us that he’ll call the police if we didn’t behave ourselves, for the sake of others. 

That shut us up, a little bit. Throughout the rest of the movie, we did our best to act it out discreetly. It was hectic! At least Brad thought so too. Maybe this is going to be better than I imagined. 

As the credits rolled by, most were eager to leave the noisy cinemas. They shot one last long look at us before departing and even the usher from before chewed us out again. Blah, Blah. 

“That was deliciously funny!” I commented when we were alone, despite the circumstances. 

“Yeah. Did you see Scott’s reaction when Rebecca slammed the door in his face?” Brad howled visibly.

“And when he was tailing her like a talisman?” 

“Such sweet birds. C’mon. Let’s get something to eat. I’m hungry.” 

After debating for a while, we finally settled on two hamburgers and fries from Carl’s Jr. 

“Mmmm. Haven’t taste so nice before.” I took a bite of my burger; patty, grilled steak, mayo, American cheese, pickles, tomato sauce all sandwiched between the potato buns. 

“Yeah, very.” He brushed a shaggy bang from his face. I noted, in awe, how he did it casually. Reluctantly, I peeled my eyes away and munched on my burger. 

“What do you want to do next?” 

I gazed at his gentle, blue eyes and soothing, creamy face at a loss for words. “I-I don’t know? How about you?”

He appeared to be deep in thought. I realized. Like Pablo Picasso when he wants to finish his artworks. I smiled. After all, he is an artist. 

“I know the right place, so how about somewhere peaceful?” 

“Sure.” 

After that, we headed back to the car. Brad switched on the radio station again but gave it no mind. While he was concentrating on the busy roads, I vaguely considered the impending song and gasped. It was my album! On record! 

“All-famous Justin Bieber,” my date stated as if reading my thoughts. He said it in a perplexed tone, the way I like it. 

“That’s me!” I bragged. Abruptly, I started to gag involuntarily. 

“Man, are you OK? Do you want me to pull off here?” my date asked concerned all of a sudden. 

“Nope, keep going… I’m fine,” I said weakly. 

“You sure?” his wary eyes searched my face briefly before returning to the front. His eyes reminded me of ocean…

“No big deal. I’m over it.” I reassured. Then I added, “It might’ve been that gigantic meal from before.”

It wasn’t necessarily funny but Brad let out a derisive, deep laughter. Even his laugh sounds cute. “Try not to eat too much of that meal next time, babe. Quality over content.” My heart leapt, he called me babe. Surely, it meant something more than that. Nevertheless, I laughed along. 

The rest of the journey wounded us up into singing song after song of my album. At one point, my boyfriend tried to imitate my high-pitched voice from back when. (That happened when ‘Baby’ was playing)

At last, a vast National park (one of Ottawa’s biggest ones) loomed ahead and I could identify willowy trees and shrubs dotting its surface, just how he described it. 

“This is it.” He announced, parking the car. 

“You brought me here?” I exclaimed incredulously. 

“Sure did. You might like it.” He glanced at the willowy landscape.

“There’s no- It’s so empty.” 

“There’s an array of stores across the street, including an ice cream place. Listen, let’s grab a few cones and enjoy it in the cool breeze.”

I agreed, not before remembering something. Quickly, I retrieved the ‘surprise’ bag and carried it doggedly in my wake. At my sudden action, Brad rolled his eyes. I plan to give it to him during our ice-cream break. 

We bought ice cream at the aforementioned place; mint choc-chip for Brad and salted caramel for me, despite my plight earlier. Then, we settled ourselves on a bench watching the last rays touch the horizon.

“It is a beautiful sunset” Brad remarked after a brief silence. 

“True,” I savoured the taste of caramel. “Too bad we miss out on the good things that happen right outside our windows all the time.”

My boyfriend chuckled. “Well, we can enjoy it while it lasts”

 

Silence.

 

“You know what? You sometimes remind me of the sun.” Brad observed. “I’ve always adored your songs; they’re so sweet. You’re like the sun, bathing me in its ray-like pleasing music.” 

“I’m glad you like that” my heart swelled

“Yeah, I sometimes want to be like you. A singer perhaps or a songwriter.”

"That’s nice.” I was impressed. 

 

Silence

 

“You know what this reminds me of?” he began casually. 

Pause. 

“Remember the scene where Scott fell head over heels in love with Rebecca, that lovebird who was several years younger than him? In the movie, I mean.” 

“Of course! You should have seen the looks on their parents’ faces! I’d never be more ashamed.” I giggled, crunching into my cone.

“Yeah, and the time Scott took her out for their ‘date’. That’s a coincidence.” 

I had to admit it was a coincidence. We were on a date too right?

 

“How about the time when she demonstrated her affection in public?” 

“Or the part where Scott was looking for the perfect gift for his love?” 

At the word gift, I immediately reddened. Then I realized why. The brown paper bag was sitting furtively in my lap as if I had forgotten about it. “Oh!” I cried. “I almost forgot!” At my sudden outburst, I received curious looks from my date. “This is for you,” I emphasised that word to indicate it was for someone special. 

“That’s generous of you,” he cautiously opened the bag I had thrust into his hands. Inside, a bundle of Metallica’s and my albums were nestled between two gigantic posters and an art kit. 

Brad stared at me incredulously and I shrugged. 

“I thought you might like it,” I mumbled.

“What?!? Are you kidding, I love it!!!” 

His enthusiasm shines through, I thought with lust.

In no moment, I was enveloped in a compact embrace. Tender but compressed. Suddenly, I couldn’t breathe. My head pounded. Heartbeat thumping. To add, I felt like I was being pecked on the cheeks repeatedly. Suddenly, all pressure loosened. 

“Sorry about that, babe. I was feeling melancholic….” He blushed profusely. 

My heart picked up pace. Did he like me then? Were my feelings being returned?

I was so thrilled at the possibility of Brad in love with me I didn’t know what happened next. 

I spontaneously crushed into my boyfriend’s arms but before plunging in, he interjected, “You know, I haven’t given you a birthday present yet; let this be it…” 

Our mini love-fest commenced. 

 

My lips were pressed against his and his were against mine. 

We were practically smothering each other. It wasn’t enough. 

We needed more space; I tousled my love’s hair and ran my tongue over the roof of his mouth; he, meanwhile, moved in closer and pushed against me, caressing my face all the while. 

Finally, we came up into air again breathless

“That was… perplexing…” Brad breathed.

“Yeah, exhilarating” I glanced rapidly around us and was immensely glad we were the only ones there.  
It would have been embarrassing to realize someone had been watching a couple snogging right before.

“I have something to admit to you… I love you, Justin…” he blurted out, then blushed furiously. 

My eyeballs nearly popped out of my head.

My pulse quickened and my heart fastened. 

The boy I had crushed on for a while had just admitted his feelings, truly, to me! And it was a first!

My insides were churning with excitement by now and I couldn’t help but blush just as furiously. “I-I-I love you too!” I cried.

I averted my gaze quickly. 

“That makes us two,” my love grinned

And we were at it again.

The kiss was passionate at first then more intense. 

Again, our lips were pressed closely together, our tongues fought for dominance, our souls endlessly hungry for more. 

All too soon, our short-lived but intensive kiss had ended.

We resurfaced, gasping for air. Despite that, I was swelling with pride. 

At the moment, I felt lighter than air. My spirits were soaring. As long as he was here, I could be happier. Not even the illuminating sunset could make me as ecstatic as now. He, on the other hand, was a merchandise to me, so special I couldn’t bear to live without him. He was all I wanted. 

I beamed at my boyfriend. He smiled back.

“I love you,”

“I love you too.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------

To conclude, I’d say the date was successful, especially at the end where love vows were exchanged, although things did get hectic then…


End file.
